5.2 Abstract - CELL IMAGING AND HISTOLOGY (Core Group A) The Cell Imaging & Histology Shared Resource (Core Group A) provides Cancer Center researchers with modern imaging tools and histology services, facilitates microscope-acquired data documentation and analysis, and enables small and large volume electronic data sharing and storage. The Core supports studies of pathological and molecular changes in human cancers as well as in experimental animal and cell culture models that require histological examinations and probing of molecular changes in tissues and cells through advanced imaging techniques. The Cell Imaging Facility provides state-of-the-art microscopy resources. Data acquired using three confocal and six additional microscopes, supported 130 publications during the past grant cycle. In the past year, the imaging capabilities of the Facility were utilized by 26 Cancer Center laboratories. Expanded imaging capabilities, added through acquisition of a Zeiss LSM710 NLO multi-photon Laser Scanning Microscope in 2011, permits deep laser scanning confocal microscopy, and extended live cell imaging. High-resolution imaging and confocal microscopy, in combination with other imaging techniques, including FRET, TIRF and time-lapse imaging, permit a spectrum of applications, including studies of cancer cells motility, proliferation, and differentiation, protein localization and dynamic molecular interactions in cells, time-lapse visualization of three-dimensional cancer cell accumulation, and studies of cellular responses to drugs. Facility personnel maintain the microscopes, train investigators in optimal microscopy and imaging techniques, and in advanced image analysis. Full-service imaging is also available. The Histology Core supports histological and immunohistochemical analysis of cancer tissues, performs tissue preparation, fixation and processing, paraffin- and cryosectioning, and histological and immunological stains to monitor morphological and molecular alterations in cancer tissues. Last year, the Facility produced over 20,000 slides for 25 Cancer Center laboratories, and processed over 5,000 for histology or immunological stains. The Facility is taking a central role in archiving and sharing microscope-acquired data by scanning slides into the Aperio XT- and -FL scanners, and supports automated data analysis and quantitation. The availability of easily shared high-resolution scans of histological samples aids in utilizing an extended network of specialized consulting pathologists who assist the Cancer Center. The core's web site provides contact information for a number of pathologists, and the Facility Manager assists in matching a project with specific expertise. The Histology Facility, which supported over 125 publications in the previous granting period, is currently launching a service to assist investigators in obtaining human tissues. Addition of a Tissue Procurement Specialist will help investigators locate sources for tumor tissues, facilitate inter-institutional agreements and IRB approvals, coordinating and managing the entire procurement process. Centralized and expert assistance with tissue procurement will greatly enhance the efficiency of connecting basic research with early translational studies.